Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn (サリー・エイコーン, Sarī Eikōn), is a fictional character and tritagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. She is an anthropomorphic chipmunk, the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters from another dimension. A 16-year-old teenager, Sally is a mature, firm, kind, and tomboyish character. Born as the heir to her father's throne, she was taken away, as a child, to the sanctuary of the Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by Rosie Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman Nega and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After Nigel Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against Eggman Nega and his forces. "I was born to lead, and one day I'll take the throne. Until then, I'm perfectly happy leading my Freedom Fighters!" :—Princess Sally Acorn. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sally is a brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Past self A younger Sally wore an outfit inspired by her younger self from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series episode "Blast to the Past, Part 1" though with the addition of white gloves. She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she was slightly older, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of blue and white sneakers. Current Sally's with tan-brown fur (with light brown on the face and torso) as well as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, and a short bushy tail. As opposed to her younger self, Sally has bigger eyes, rounded cheeks, a more rounded hairstyle. Her new clothes consist of a black, sleeveless crop-top and black shorts, both with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her blue bangles. She retains her blue vest, but she now wears it closed and, like her boots, it is colored a slightly darker shade of blue than originally. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her belly. * Hair Color: Dark Auburn * Fur Color: Tan, Light Brown, Dark Auburn * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 16 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of the princess of the Acorn Kingdom is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Relationships Friends/Allies * Freedom Fighters ** Bunnie Rabbot ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Omochao * G.U.N. * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * United Federation * Resistance ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Rotor the Walrus ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Nicole the Lynx (best friend) ** Team Sonic *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Tails *** Knuckles the Echidna ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose the Hedgehog *** Big the Cat *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao ** Team Chaotix *** Charmy the Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Vector the Crocodile ** Team Sol *** Blaze the Cat *** Silver the Hedgehog Family * Nicole (Deceased) * Unnamed Grandfather * Nigel Acorn (Father) * Unnamed Mother Neutral Rivals Enemies * Dr. Eggman Nega * Walter Naugus * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Eggman's Robots *** Metal Sonic Powers and Abilities Though possessing average physical strength, Sally is very agile and capable of acrobatic maneuvers. She also has proficiency in basic combat, weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, and possesses high reflexes and self-defense abilities. Sally is a natural leader and tactician, serving as the strategist and organizer of the Freedom Fighters, including coordinating her team's evacuation efforts of Station Square with noticeable results. She has a very logical mind, but has experienced enough that she readily accepts the mystical forces she encounters. However, her thought process does have it's drawbacks, such as limiting her physical abilities in the Digital World to what she is capable of in the real world. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills * Acrobatic skills * Leadership skills * Martial arts skills * Skilled strategist * Swordsmanship * Extreme Gear skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Ring-Blades Sally wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand Metal Sonic's claws, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Sally wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; in the Digital World, she could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early life Sally was born as the youngest heir to the Kingdom of Acorn and lived a peaceful life in Mobotropolis, always playing and enjoying life with her father. However, one night, her sleep was interrupted by Roise, who scooped her up in her arms, and spirited her away to the safety of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone, after the kings royal advisor (the man who would later come to be known as Dr. Eggman Nega) betrayed him and banished him and the royal wizard Walter Naugus into the Special Zone, allowing him to take over the kingdom. Inspired by the heroism of Black Wind, she assembled the Freedom Fighters, whom she led as the field leader, to combat Nega's forces. After several years, the Freedom Fighters were finally able to take back the city, where they rescued King Acorn. With the Eggman Nega still possessing a strong hold in the rest of the world, King Acorn returned to his duty as King, allowing his daughter to continue leading the Freedom Fighters. Sally also appears to have been friends with the scientist Dr. Ellidy, who gifted her with a highly advanced handheld computer. Upon determining that the A.I. within was a "she," Sally asked the doctor for her name, and Ellidy found himself unable to answer. Her father suggested that she name the computer after a queen from their family line: Nicole. Sally became quite attached to Nicole, whose vast database seemed to her to be a match for any teaching, but was given a reality check by Rosie and realized that Nicole-at the time-lacked regard for anything beyond logic. Despite this, she kept Nicole even upon fleeing to Knothole, and eventually helped the computer discover her sentience. Ellidy, who went into retirement after giving Nicole to Sally, later developed the Ring-Blades, which would become Sally's signature weapon as a Freedom Fighter. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Rush Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Princess Sally Acorn Heroes Wiki * Princess Sally Acorn Mobius Encyclopaedia * Princess Sally Acorn Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * … Category:Female Category:Allies